Compliments
by Readywolf02
Summary: School Jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.
1. Chapter 1

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

**My first fanfiction! I'm new at this so...yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

Compliments

Chapter 1

I carelessly shoved the doors open and made my way to my locker. My same, old, boring locker that didn't do anything but keep my books and supplies within it. I envied my locker, it just got to sit there all day and eat stuff. What a lucky little metal box. I mean, it's not like my life sucks, or anything. I'm basically your average seventeen-year old girl who goes to any average old high school. Fairy Academy, they called it. I lived on my own by somehow convincing my landlady that I would always pay the monthly rent despite my young age. I ran away from my home a few months back, but do you really need to know about that?

Throwing a math book that weighed three tons into the mouth of my waiting backpack, I failed to notice the girls standing before me. I looked up, and saw my small group standing there, as if expecting something from me. I gave them a quizzical look, "is there a problem friends?" I asked quickly before stuffing a blind hand into my bag and pulling out a pack of chips. The 'mother' of the group lifted an eyebrow at my sudden early-morning snack. "What," I stated between a mouthful of chips. The scarlet-haired girl rolled her eyes at me before crossing her arms over her large chest. "You _did _finish that history homework last night, right?" She asked sternly, but I almost knew it wasn't a question that inquired an answer. It was a _command _that inquired an answer.

"Of _course_ I did the history homework, _silly_!" I lied, while playfully slapping her arm. Her cold gaze never left me, and I could tell: Erza Scarlet was not amused. "May I copy your majestic piece of parchment in second hour, oh great and powerful Scarlet?" I asked, heck, I even got down on my knees she'd better say yes. "Get up, Lucy. I'll let you copy just this once. But that's it," she countered coldly, yet I could tell she was a tiny bit embarrassed by my (flawlessly awesome) behavior. The bell soon rang, signaling for everyone to hurry to class in the most annoying way possible. I waved to my small crowd of friends and hustled to my first hour.

Silently, I took my seat by the wall and started messily stacking binders and books atop my small wooden desk. After finally finishing my class preparation, I noticed a pink-haired male make his way into the room, with his little 'gang' following close behind. I rolled my eyes as all the present girls flocked towards him and his boys, gushing at the five students. The 'team leader', with his vibrant pink hair and horribly sexy sharp features and those _dark _eyes, made his way to his seat. It's not like I cared. Because it's not like I had a crush on him. It's not like I sneaked a glance at him every once in a while in class. It's not like I silently pleaded he would look my way just _once_. Because I didn't.

Okay, fine. Maybe I did have the world's biggest crush on the most popular guy in the whole school. And I hated it. Natsu, his name was, had a group of four guys. It consisted of a (seemingly always shirtless) raven-haired boy, a cobalt-blue haired 'silent-type' dude with some weird tattoo on his right eye, and an guy with that 'I-don't-care-about-life-I'll-just-beat-people-up' look painted menacingly on his gruff features. And the worst thing was, every one of my friends had a crush on one of them.

Soon, the teacher entered the class and started droning on and on about some gross math-related things. I blindly wrote notes in my messy notebook until the conclusion of the hour. And then, by some miraculous act as I was hastily collecting my supplies, I heard his melodious voice ring out to _me_. "Love what you did with your hair today, Lucy. It really suits you." I barely caught a glimpse of that golden grin before he was gone. Just like that. Did Natsu Dragneel, the most popular football player in Fairy Academy, just _compliment _a mere bookworm? Most of all, did he just compliment _me_?

Setting down my lunch on the surface of the table, I pulled out a chair and sat myself down. The girls all stared expectantly at me, since I was the only one who had any classes with Natsu's group other than P.E. "Nothing happened today, guys," I told them, and they all sighed disappointedly and stared down at their food. "Natsu didn't even pick a fight with Gray today? That's new," Erza said before taking a bite from her daily slice of strawberry cake. "Oh, well yeah but that's not really news," I replied blandly, yet managed to earn a sharp gasp from the aqua-haired woman across from me. "Anything Gray-sama does is news to Juvia!" Her confident voice chimed and it made me grin at her sudden burst of energy. "Oh! Levy, I almost forgot, Gajeel was caught chewing on a nail again in class," I announced almost proudly. The petite girl looked up from her thick book and gave me a smile before returning to said form of literate. "Did," Erza cleared her throat before continuing, "did Jellal do anything?" She asked shyly and I shook by head, while trying to hide me chuckle.

Jellal didn't do _anything_. Like, ever. He was just so _boring, _up to this day I still have trouble finding out what the redhead sees in the guy. "Did anything new happen with Natsu, Lucy?" Levy asked after surprisingly finishing the large book. I quickly blushed, and scowled at the sudden blood rising to fill my cheeks. "Oooh!" The girls chirped at my reaction and my frown only deepened. "Nothing happened!" I quickly covered, but the three merely shot disbelieving looks. I sighed; I could never hide anything from them.

"It was just a compliment," I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest and averted their burning gazes. I heard a collective gasp. "What did he say?" They prodded. Why was I even friends with them? Maybe I should just form an alliance with the boys and then Natsu and I can live happily ever after and punch his little 'fan girls' in the faces as a happy couple. The end. "He complimented my hair! Jeez people!" I growled. As a response I got purrs of "you're so lucky Lu-Chan!" and "Juvia is very happy!" and "he deserves a girl like you, Lucy." I don't get it! It's not like was asking me out or anything, it just a compliment!


	2. Chapter 2

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

* * *

><p>Compliments<p>

Chapter 2

The next day was the same process as always: Get to school, take stuff from locker, talk to friends, go to class, silently drool over Natsu Dragneel, and so on. By third hour, which was my history class (and Natsu and Jellal's) my pink-haired crush had already gotten into five fights. Two in first hour with Gray, one in second hour with Gajeel so I've heard (I didn't have that hour with them) and two in the hallway with Gray Gajeel, and some ginger-headed playboy. As third hour ended, and I gathered with the three love-stuck girls who I called my friends, I quickly noticed Natsu approaching me. Wait- no, he wasn't coming towards me, of course he wasn't! He had to go to lunch too, it's not like he would fly over me or something!

But my small panic quickly ceased as he gave me that heart-fluttering signature grin. The Dragneel grin. _And it was aimed at me!_ I gulped as he actually _did _come over to me in all my blushing glory. And yet again, he gave a quick compliment. "Is that a new perfume, Luce?" And then he walked away yet again. Juvia, Erza, and Levy all gawked at me and I quickly averted their gaze. "You weren't lying!" Erza yelled out and I hastily slapped a clammy hand over her mouth. "Yes," I hissed, "now _shut up before someone hears you!"_ She merely gave me a brief glare and then started towards the cafeteria. I quickly followed suit.

I rushed up the steps to my small apartment, hurriedly unlocking the wooden door, and ran inside. I was overwhelmed by what this day had to offer. 'Did he smell me? Did he normally smell me?' Thoughts swam rapidly through my head as I kept on wondering. 'Was this a joke?' Wait a minute-I might be onto something here. From my 'observations' he wasn't one to have a long-term relationship. And he never really looked like he _wanted _to be with the girl. And one of the most important facts was that _he never chased any girl down. _The girls had always flocked to him like moths near a light bulb.

It had to have been a prank, a setup, a bet. _Something_. My rambling thoughts soon ceased as I slowly fell towards a well-needed nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, and it seems kinda weird that I'm adding a new chapter to this story the same day but I was just too excited! Thank you to all the people who read the first chapter! I was literally screaming...and then my dad came home..haha <strong>

**I hope you enjoy the story so far! I'm also working on chapter 3 right now so I should finish by tomorrow or Friday. Thank you all so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

**Hey! I have a new chapter for you! And I'm so happy! Thank you all soooo much for your reviews and favorites! It makes me so happy! Also, if you have any tips or even new story ideas, that would be greatly appreciated! I love you all so much! Now, please enjoy the newest chapter of Compliments!**

* * *

><p>Compliments<p>

Chapter 3

On the walk to the school, I found myself humming. I never hummed. Of course maybe every once in a while when I was on a good mood, but that had always been at _home_. This was in _public_. Where other people walked and talked. I quickly stopped the noise coming from my throat. What was that tune? I sounded vaguely familiar to me, but barely. More like a shadow that stayed even after the sun had long gone down.

As I walked up the steps to the large building, snaking my way past moving bodies, laughing, and as carefree as ever, while I had these wretched thoughts in my head. Did Natsu really like me? Or was it a setup like my thought from yesterday? Was he just teasing me? Messing with my head and my heart? I reached my locker, a tiny star sticker stuck in place thanks to my thumb.

Upon unlocking the metal box, my eyes immediately caught onto something that wasn't always there. A crumpled, yet folded, piece of notebook paper was lying innocently on my history book. I stared at it for what seemed to be decades before finally deciding to take it from its resting place. Who did this? I racked my memory until I remembered. It was probably a note from one of the girls. Most likely Levy, she didn't talk too much unless we were at one of our own houses.

One of my friends was the only _reasonable _answer because, c'mon. One: they were the only people who knew my locker combination, and two: there's no way I'd ever want it to be from Natsu. Ha. July 8, the day Lucy Heartfilia officially became a love-struck idiot. Once I heard the bell, I threw my books into my already stuffed backpack and hurried to math.

I read the note in third hour. And I have no clue who wrote it. Did I have a secret admirer? I swear if it was Natsu, I'd have to pinch (or punch) myself because my life is turning into some cliché chick flick. A popular hot guy who falls in love with a bookworm. I scoffed to myself at the thought.

Did I just hear my name? Probably not, no one talks to me in this hour. "Lucy," a stern voice called for what seemed to be the second time. Wasn't that my teacher voice? …Oh no. My head whipped up so fast I almost thought I would snap my neck. "Yes?" I asked as politely as my voice could handle. "Ms. Heartfilia, you never pay attention when you're sitting so far in the back. Your new seat will be right here." My eyes followed to the dreaded desk she appointed as my new seat. My life _must _be a chick flick.

I collected my backpack and binder in my arms as I slowly made my way to the horrific desk. Not only was it bad that I was in the front, but also because my 'next door neighbor' was the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

I sat down in the cold seat next to the infamous jock. When my eyes found their way to the handsome male _sitting right next to me _he was smirking at me. Natsu? Smirking? At _me_?! How is this even possible!? And why haven't I looked away from him yet? And neither has he… I whipped my head the other way to hide the pink that was starting to turn into a deep red hue that could rival the intensity of Erza's hair. I heard a soft chuckle, earning a scowl from my lips. This would be one heck of a long class. And I officially now hate my third hour teacher.

During lunch I explained an improvised lie, something about how I had to study about an upcoming test, and went to the third hallway bathrooms. This was the weirdest meeting spot ever. A bathroom? Really? Could my secret admirer not smell? Because I thought everyone loathed the torturous stench. I didn't have to wait too long as I soon spotted a tall figure with unruly hair coming my way. My life really is some kind of soap opera isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>It was short again. I'm sorry :( I'm not that good at making long chapters..sorry. And who do you think it is? Haha jk it's pretty darn obvious. But I can't wait! I'm so excited and I can't wait to see what you think! The new chapter should be coming out soon! Thank so much!~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

**Hello! I'm back with a new (short, gomen) chapter! I'm going to a dance today! Woo! Please review (they mean the world to me) and favorite! Sorry for my rambling, please enjoy chapter four of Compliments!**

* * *

><p>Compliments<p>

Chapter 4

I watched with widened eyes as the figure quickly made his way over to me, and the hustle in his step gave the hint that he was rushing. He finally made it over to me, with a huge grin plastered on his face. When he was finally standing before me, he started talking rapidly. "Okay, well first of all thank you for coming, I guess, yeah, and um, yeah I don't know I just wanted to say to _not _tell any of my friends that I like you. Can you do that for me please?" He seemed so nervous. Wow, never thought I'd see the day when Natsu Dragneel would be talking to me. This is so weird.

I gave shot him a slightly puzzled look before replying "y-yeah, um. Sure?" What is wrong with you Lucy Heartfilia? Stop acting like an idiot! Yeah, you know, my crush is actually talking to me and I'm mentally scolding myself in third person. Totally sane. After coming back from my thoughts I realized I was alone in the now empty hallways. Did he just spit out some crap about him liking me and to not tell his friends about it in that insanely perfect voice? And then _leave_? Wow.

Wait-he did like me? And he said to not tell his friends (I don't even talk to them..?) which means he's trying to keep it secret that a heavenly angel like him has fallen for a mere human, right? Jeez, I'm taking this way too far. I don't want my life to become even more of a drama straight from Erza's recorded soaps. Making my way back to the cafeteria, I tried to think of an excuse as to why I was back from the library 'studying' so fast.

I pulled out a chair effortlessly and plopped into it. I noticed the girls looking at me with bewildered looks on their faces. "That crazy librarian said I couldn't study in there. You know how that Evergreen is," I scoffed, while at the same time, secretly amazed at my speed to think of an excuse. And a believable one, too. "Lucy, what really happened?" The redhead asked in a commanding tone. I threw her an innocent look. "What? You don't believe this _angel _of a girl?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster, presenting her my face, batting my long eyelashes at her. "Absolutely not." She said without a moment's hesitation. "Lu-Chan, Evergreen isn't here today," a petite voice squeaked from my left. Wait- she wasn't here today? Screwed. Lucy Heartfilia. Status: Screwed for life until her best friend kills her. Never thought that was the way I'd die. "Lucy…" A horrifyingly calm voice sounded through my ears, and that's when I bolted from my seat and ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry my chapters are so short! Urgh! And at least those two idiots have gotten <em>somewhere <em>right? Go Nalu! Next chapter might be catching up on smoe of those other pairings! Have a nice day my puppies! **


	5. Chapter 5

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

* * *

><p>Compliments<p>

Chapter 5

Rough hands cradled my shoulders gently as his lips murmured soft melodies into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine from the unmistakable warmth. "Your earrings are nice. See you in third." Despite already knowing the voice that was permanently engraved into my brain, I whipped my head around to see the tall male, his trademark grin planted firmly on his sharp features. I couldn't tell if I was genuinely excited for third hour, or dreading it.

I sat down in my seat, cautiously sneaking a glance at my popular crush. He had his arms wrapped behind his head, leaning back in his seat as he continued on about something involving fish.

After about thirty minutes of the worlds most boring lecture about grammar and spelling mistakes, I decided I needed my question answered. My number one question. The question I _absolutely had to know_. So I hurriedly ripped a corner from a random sheet of notebook paper, and scribbled the question down. When Natsu gets up to leave from class, I'll slip the note into the front pocket of his backpack, like a ninja. This would be so good. Or at least, that's what I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of updates! I hate school so much I wish I could brutally burn it and watch it writhe in agony. If schools could do that. Well um yeah sorry for the <em>extremely <em>short chapter! But yeah, can't wait to work on the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

**Be prepared~**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its lovely characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>Compliments<p>

We were finally dismissed after decades of pointless literature, and I took this chance to slip the paper into his front backpack pocket. And, let me just say, I must be a ninja or something. I slipped the torn paper into that pocket like my life was depending on it. And the best part was, _no one even noticed_. Total ninja. I smugly exited the English classroom and made my way towards the cafeteria. Boy, did I have a tale to tell to those girls.

Making my way to our regular table, I sat down in my regular seat and fished for the bag of chips I had shoved in my backpack this morning. "Lucy, Juvia thinks that figure of yours is gonna go right down the drain if you keep up that..diet…of yours." I shrugged her off as I hungrily munched on another chip. My eyes slowly progressed towards the boys' table and I watched in amusement as they ranted on about something. Natsu was holding something as the other boys laughed and shouted about the piece of paper. The piece of paper that looked awfully familiar. The piece of paper that was written by a blonde teenager. My note. And I was so lost in thought that I failed to notice the look of shock glazed across the trio of girls before me. And the hand that pulled me up by my collar.

"H-Hey! Who-!" My panicked expression ceased as the hand turned my to face the boy who the hand belonged to. And my expression was soon replaced by horror as I saw his charcoal gaze fall upon me. I gulped as I averted his burning gaze, soon finding great interest on the tiled floor of the cafeteria. "Come with me," was all he said. So what else could I do?

"Nice-weather today, huh?" Was all I said. Man, I was _quite _the conversation starter. He glanced at me with a small, but amused smile painted perfectly on his face. "Yeah, the air-conditioning. The "weather" is just perfect," he replied sarcastically. I scoffed and crossed my arms, still trailing behind his tall figure. My thoughts rambled on, and I was surprised when I bumped into something. Well, something called Natsu's back, that is. He quickly spun around, and I was almost frightened by his rushed movement.

"You wrote the note. I know you did," he pressed, and I couldn't help but wince at his closeness. "W-What note?" I managed to breathe out despite my heart throbbing from our lack of space. He stepped back and pulled a torn fragment of paper from his back pocket and hastily handed it to me.

_Dear owner of this backpack,_

_First of all, why me if you're so popular and second of all why are you complimenting me out of the blue? _

_-Victim of Confusion_

"Heh, wonder who wrote this?" I said, anxiety dripping off of every word and movement I built. Natsu's tight line of a mouth soon widened into a smirk. "One," he murmured, taking a step forward to close the space between us. "Because you're just perfect in every way," he finished and my eyes widened with surprise and disbelief at his words. "And two," his face was inching closer to mine, yet painfully slowly. "Because I never asked for this popularity and you deserve the attention. Everyone deserves at least _some _attention." And with that he pulled back, looking deeply into my eyes. "Lucy, will you go out with me?" My heart skipped a beat at those seven words and I froze in my spot for a fraction of a second. "No," I replied strongly.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, p-please don't hate me! Don't worry things will happen. You'll see and Mavis does it feel good to torture you people hahah I'm so sorry I'm a horrible person jeez. Well, look forward to the next chapter! Please review, it means so much to me!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

**Heyyy people~**

**I loved your reactions to the latest chapter, sorry. It was just great. Anyway, here's chapter seven of Compliments!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns the lovely Fairy Tail, not me**

* * *

><p>Compliments<p>

His expression changed into one of confusion and bafflement. "W-What?" was all he said, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging slightly ajar. "Natsu, don't get the wrong idea," I began, pink starting to lightly dust my cheeks, "I-really like you…but, I don't know you that well. I just want to be your friend until I get to know you well enough. Is that okay?" I asked, my feet shifting every so often.

And when Natsu looked at me, his dark eyes circling my features, and then grinned, I think my heart just about stopped. "Of course," he murmured softly, "but I'll make you fall in love with me, Lucy," he purred confidently, and took my hand in his.

The next day I stumbled down the steps of my apartment building, unaware of the surprise waiting on the other side of the wooden door. When I opened it, I was met by seven pairs of eyes waiting anxiously for me to come out. I think. "Um, am I missing something here?" I asked, completely perplexed by the group of people waiting for _me_. "Lucy, looks like we have some talking to do," the redhead announced almost sternly. We all started walking to school in an awkward atmosphere. "Well this is interesting," I said to no one in particular. I heard Natsu chuckle beside me, and I turned my head to get a perfect view of his perfect looks.

"What?"

"You're such a _great _conversation starter, Luce."

"Did you just call me 'Luce'?"

"Er..I guess so," he said, scratching his cheek, and I watched in interest as he tugged his scarf up a _tiny _bit to hide his growing blush. "So flame-head already has a nickname for the girl," Gray, Juvia's love (at first sight) chuckled humorously. "Shut up ice freak no one said you could talk," Natsu shot back curtly and I couldn't stifle the chuckle that escaped my lips. The two continued to bicker, but I watched with newfound curiosity as Jellal soon calmly made his way to the two and gently broke them apart. "Guys, not in the middle of the street," he sighed, and I didn't fail to notice as Erza nearly fainted at the sound of the boy's voice.

When Natsu, his boys, and I walked into our first hour class, eyes immediately flew towards them. Us. Me. And in an instant, all the girls in the classroom were practically climbing over the boys shouting and complaining and wondering about if I was dating any of the boys. Yeah, 'cause I have such a strong interest in _Gajeel_ of all people. I scoffed as I arranged my mathly essentials on the desk.

Third hour wasn't too much different, all the girls whining about me. "Well Lucy, since the two of us are _friends_," he started, adding emphasis to the 'friends' part, "why don't we get to know each other better?" he asked handsomely, leaning his cheek on the palm of his hand. "M'kay, wanna play five questions?" I chimed.

"Don't you mean twenty questions?"

"No, 'cause the teacher's probably gonna come in here soon, so five questions is shorter and more-efficient-I guess."

"To think I want to go out with a girl with such a large vocabulary."

"Efficient isn't even a big word!"

"But it's a unique word," he retorted with a cocky smirk. Why do I like this pink-haired idiot again? "Whatever, I'll go first. What…is your most loved item?"

"This," he countered without a moment's hesitation, holding up an end of his scarf that I had just now realized he never took off. "Who do you like better, you're mom or your dad?" he asked, breaking me from my concentration. "Wait, what?"

"Do you like your mom or your dad better?" He asked, and caught me completely off guard. I gasped, my eyes widening and my whole body seemed to freeze up. "L-Lucy!?" I heard Natsu start to panic, and I snapped back. What just happened? I had never reacted to anything like that, not even when my father would give me those countless beatings, or scream those heartless words for only me to hear.

"Natsu-sorry. I just-" But my words were cut off by the painful sound of our English teacher's booming voice.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know what this chapter is, but I'm pretty proud of it. Look forward to the next chapter and please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

**Ugh, I'm not very proud of this chapter and I tried going over it multiple times but I just couldn't fix it. I'm sorry, humans. I hope you enjoy this pretty crappy chapter ;~;**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's yo**

* * *

><p>Compliments<p>

Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal, and Gray walked me to lunch, the three immature ones teasing each other and bickering about the strangest things. For instance, who's hair looked the stupidest, or some books were paperback and why others were hardcovers.

When the five of us go to the cafeteria, I was surprised when they followed me to the girls' table. I turned around to face the four boys. "Aren't you guys gonna eat at your own table?" I questioned, despite the feeling in my stomach that didn't want them to leave. Especially Natsu. "Salamander said we should all sit at one table," Gajeel's gravelly voice, and I didn't miss the almost grateful look in his eyes as he spared a glance at my small blue-haired friend.

"Yeah! I thought it would be a good time to get _closer _to each other, Luce," Natsu said, and made sure to emphasis himself by inching closer to me noticeably. "I laughed and pat his head, then turned to take a seat in my regular spot. Natsu sat next to me, Gray sat next to him (while Juvia fawned over said black-haired male), and Jellal quietly sat next to an unsuspecting Erza. Gajeel took the seat on the other side of me, leaning over to get a look at what Levy was reading.

The lunch with our combined forces was awkward. Every so often Natsu would beg me for another chip, or Gray would try to pry Juvia off of him, or Gajeel would tease Levy about her book. As I looked up to see the progression of Erza and Jellal, I noticed the two quietly talking among each other, while barely making eye contact.

As I pulled another chip from its bag, Natsu watched my every move. I teased him by licking a small portion of the vinegary chip every so often, not daring to eat it. "What are you trying to do? Can I just have _one_?" he asked impatiently, as if he had asked a thousand times already. I popped the chip into my mouth, and let my eyes wander towards the ceiling, putting on an act to make him think I had to really think about this. I listened in quiet amusement as he squirmed in his seat, huffing every now and then. So, out of nowhere, I quickly pulled another salty snack bit from the bag and tossed it into his open mouth. Natsu closed his mouth at the sudden action, resulting in finding out I had thrown a chip into his mouth. The poor fool didn't even know I'd done it! I doubled over in laughter at his reaction and laughed even harder when he gave me a mock glower.

"You're welcome for he chip!" I cried, wiping away a spare tear that had peeked its way out from my laughter. "You weirdo," was all Natsu said right before the bell rang, and we were dismissed to out next period.


	9. Chapter 9

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

**I finally got through my writer's block and wrote a new chapter! And sorry for the short chapter. Like I said, I'm horrible at writing long chapters (and i love leaving your poor souls on cliff-hangers mwahaha). Anyway, please enjoy the newest chapter of Compliments!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and that's that**

* * *

><p>Compliments<p>

The day was better after lunch. Or-'Awkward Feast of the Combined Forces'-as I liked to call it. Next hour was P.E., and all of us, with the exception of Gray, Juvia, and Jellal had it together. The five of us walked together to out lockers, earning ignored glances. I pretended not to notice the stares, the dirty looks, the secretive pointing.

"Hey Lucy, how come I never see you in P.E.? I see Erza, but I never see you or Levy," Natsu asked. Of course he had to ask something like that and catch me off guard. I couldn't tell him I watched him do physical activity in nothing but basketball shorts and a tight-fitting muscle shirt! That'd just be-weird. Normally I was prepared for everything, I had an answer for everything whether it was the truth or a lie. But this somehow caught me by surprise.

"Uh, stuff," I replied lamely. Natsu snorted beside me, and gave me a look of doubt.

"Oh yeah, of course you were doing stuff! How could I be so stupid?" he mused sarcastically. I gave him a playful glower and punched his arm lightly. We laughed in harmony until we reached our lockers. Fortunately, Natsu's was just down the hall, so we weren't too far apart.

I grabbed my P.E. clothes, a pair of red basketball shorts and a baggy shirt, and shoved them into my backpack. Just as I shut my locker, Natsu came over to me, while Gajeel, Levy, and Erza were already a little ahead.

"But seriously, what do you do? Other than _stuff_?" Natsu asked, chuckling the slightest bit.

"We just read over in the corner," I lied. The short amount of time to myself had given me the opportunity to think of an excuse.

"Then why were you so secretive about it? What- do you guys read some dirty things over in your little corner, huh?" he questioned humorously, but my I felt the blood rush to my face.

"N-No! We read _normal _books! Normal ones!" I scolded, but he just continued to laugh.

When we finally got to the gym, Natsu and I split ways, and I practically flew to the girls' locker room. I threw the door open, and rushed over to my locker, where I found a head of blue.

"Levy! Now that the boys' group and our group is kinda, together, are we gonna actually participate in P.E. or-?" I asked.

"I, guess we participate?" the small bookworm mused. I nodded in agreement before changing into my required clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it!? I hope you did because I did c: Please review and look forward to chapter 10! (double digits! Woo!) And, since we're getting into double digits, I'm gonna do a little surprise for you humans! Have a nice day!~<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

**Yay! Chapter 10 and double digits! I hope you enjoy chapter 10 of Compliments!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Compliments<p>

I walked out of the locker room with Gajeel beside me. Not much different from any other day. Until I saw Lucy, that is. Because I never saw Lucy. She said her and Levy had always read during P.E. so, naturally, I didn't think I would see her or the small blue-haired girl. Gajeel and I shared looks, and made our way to the girls.

"Funny seeing you here," I commented slyly, and Lucy gave me a hateful glare. I laughed at her puffed out cheeks.

"Yeah, well since we're the combined forces now I thought maybe Levy and I should start participating in P.E." she practically muttered.

"If you're not too out of shape!" I laughed and she smacked my arm, making me grin down at her. She looked up at me, a scowl painted across her face.

"I work out everyday to make up for P.E. I'll have you know," she shot back smartly, and a small smile split across my lips.

"Who're you two?" the gym teacher asked Lucy and Levy demandingly, and Gajeel and I had to stifle our laughter.

"I'm Lucy, and this is Levy, sir," Lucy responded firmly, motioning her hand towards her bookworm friend.

"And why haven't I ever seen you two around before?"

"I don't know sir, but we've always been here." I was impressed. Had Lucy planned this all out beforehand?

"Are you doubting me?"

"No sir, but I assure you, we've always been here."

"Then why did you introduce yourselves?"

"I had to answer my teacher's question, yes?" I saw the triumphant glint in Lucy's doe-brown eyes as the gym teacher soon gave up, flustered, and continued to take attendance.

The gym teacher walked down the makeshift aisle between the girls' and the boys' line.

"Today you'll be partnering up and racing against them. I'll let you choose your partners for today since this isn't really anything important." Partners, huh?

"So, go pick your partners, and pick a cone for your racing place," our gym teacher said, and everyone immediately scrambled towards their friends. So I obviously sprinted like my life depended on it towards a certain blonde. Sure, I might've knocked over a person or two, but is that really important?

"Lucy! Lucy wanna be my partn-!" My voice was cut short as I saw the ginger talking to _my _partner.

"Oh, sorry Loke, looks like I _can't be your partner_, see, Natsu's been begging me to be his partner so I can't break his heart, now can I?" Lucy mockingly apologized, and latched onto my arm. I stood dumbstruck for a moment before I realized what happened.

"C'mon Natsu, let's go pick a place to race," Lucy tugged me along to an open cone, me still a bit amazed at her previous movement. Even if it _was_ justfor show, I didn't care.

"You do realize you're racing against the second to fastest guy in this whole school, right?" I bragged, and Lucy raised a thin eyebrow.

"That's quite a name you got there," she teased, "who's the first fastest?"

"Laxus Dreyar," I muttered and Lucy chuckled lightly beside me.

"Well then, looks like I'll have to beat two boys," she said, and I looked down at her, a smirk nagging at the corner of my mouth.

"Sounds like a challenge, Miss Heartfilia," I replied, a now wide smirk planted firmly on my lips.

"Alright! Everyone got their partners? Good. When I blow the whistle, one pair will race down to their opposing cone. I'll record the times for everyone, and we'll go down the line until everyone's gone. I'll tell you who won at the end of class," our gym teacher said, and he blew the whistle, a metallic scream polluting the air, and the two teenagers sprinted down the dirtied floors.

Several minutes later, it was mine and Lucy's turn, and she was gonna eat my dust. Acting all high and mighty like that? Psh. Sure, maybe she was cute, and she had good grades, and she had the type of humor I liked, but that didn't mean she was gonna beat _me _in a race. My motto? Faster than a wildfire. There's no way she would outrun _me_. The whistle blew, and the two of us took off. And, of course, I was _already _winning. I tore down the line, _almost there_. In a flash, I was touching the cone, my mouth ready to present a triumphant smirk. But, that smirk was short-lived. Because when I looked up, I saw my blonde partner standing there, her hip cocked to the side, yawning as if she had been waiting forever.

"Looks like you've been knocked off of your high horse, Mr. Dragneel. Next up, Laxus Dreyar," she purred, and walked proudly to the wall, where we had to line up when we finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Please favorite and review!~<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

**New chapter! And, special shout out to Naeda Beasly!  Happy birthday even though it was yesterday! Before reading this chapter, I just want all of you to know I dislike Lisanna. It's not because she "gets in the way of nalu," but just because I really don't like her. The first time I saw her, I didn't like here, even though I didn't even ship nalu then. So please, _please _don't get mad at me? Pretty please? Okay, well, please enjoy the newest chapter of Compliments!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its lovely characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>Compliments<p>

My back was pressed against the wall, my knees tucked close to me. Natsu sat on my right, and a white-haired girl soon took a seat to my left.

"You really beat Natsu good back there!" she said, and I looked over at her. Why was she talking to me? Her soft, sapphire eyes looked kindly at me, though I couldn't help but feel pressured.

"I-guess," I replied almost nervously. Her bubbly laugh flitted into my ears, and I noticed Natsu leaning over to get a look at who the voice belonged to.

"Oh, hey Lisanna!" he exclaimed cheerfully, and I almost grimaced at the sound of bliss laced between his words. Not like I was jealous. Of course not, why on Earth would I be jealous? He was just talking to an incredibly pretty girl, with her short, snowy white hair, and kind blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. He was just talking to her in the most comfortable way, genuine words forming on his dry lips and blowing out into the open air for her to hear. He was just talking to her, his onyx eyes fixated perfectly onto her crystal blue ones.

"Lucy, meet Lisanna, she's an old friend of mine!" Natsu chirped. I looked at the stunning girl sitting next to me, a too-kind smile painted menacingly on her plump lips.

"Nice to meet you, _Lucy_, I've known Natsu for a long time; we were childhood friends," she seemingly bragged, her sapphire orbs clashing dominantly with my brown ones.

"Nice to meet you too, _Lisanna,_" I hissed. _Kindly_. I made sure to hiss _kindly._ Oh boy, about a month into school and I've made an enemy.

At the end of P.E., the scores were announced as promised. The gym teacher grabbed his clipboard, and when he looked at it, his eyes seemed to lose their regular dullness to them. "Third place, Natsu Dragneel, second place, Lucy Heartfilia, first place, Laxus Dreyar!" our gym teacher shouted, honestly surprised, by the looks of it. I swiveled my head to look at the gawking male beside me.

"Looks like your status has been lowered, Natsu. Or, should I say, _third _fastest runner?" I cooed, before getting up to head to the girls' locker room.

"Excuse me, Lucy, may I speak to you privately?" I sickly sweet voice questioned from behind me, and I turned to face the voice's vessel. Before I could respond to her, she grabbed onto my arm, manicured nails digging harshly into my skin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at her as she continued to drag me into the empty bathroom. She slammed the door behind us and pushed me against the only escape route.

"I can tell you have feelings for Natsu, but let me just say that he's _mine _and always _has been_," the girl spat in my face, but I let her. Did she not know that he already asked me out?

"Looks like I know something you don't," I purred, and she glared at me with a now hateful look in her eyes.

"And what would that be?"

"That Natsu already asked me out," I replied with a smirk, but I soon felt her fist on my face. I gasped, more from surprise than pain. But I didn't fight back; if she needed to take her anger out on me I'd let her. So she continued throwing punches, kicking me, doing anything she possibly could to cause me harm. It hurt, but I was used to it. Of course, I hadn't felt pain like this in quite a while, but I still remembered to just cope with it. If this was her way of expressing, then so be it.

"Too scared to fight back?" She yelled at me, but I just smiled. A bloody, crooked smile, my cheeks now swollen, and I felt blood dribble down my lip. She started kicking me and punching me even more, but I still let her. After what seemed like hours, she finally stopped, panting and sweating.

"You're-you're not even worth it," she breathed, kicked me out of the way, and stomped out of the bathroom that was now intoxicated with the smell of blood and sweat.

I smiled to no one in particular before stumbling up, using the handle of the door for support. I carefully made my way to the sink and turned the faucet, cool water gushing out. I ran my hand under the water and splashed it into my face, causing me to flinch. That girl had a good punch; I'll give her that. After cleaning my wounds as much as I could, I stumbled out into the locker room. No one was there anymore. Which meant I was late for class. Wonderful.

When I finally got into the classroom, everyone immediately turned their attention to me.

"Lucy Heartfilia where have you-_what happened to you_!?" Ms. Evergreen scolded, but her expression soon twisted into something between horror and sympathy.

"Nevermind I'll account you as present, just-go to the nurse's office, get those wounds treated," she rushed out, and scooted me out the door. So off I limped to the nurse's office.

I pushed open the heavy door of the nurse's office and saw the woman sitting at her desk, typing away on her computer. At the sound of the door opening she lifted she head up, her sapphire blue eyes melting at the sight of me.

"_Oh Lucy _what happened dear? Come here, come here!" She ushered me towards her with the wave of her wand, but I was reluctant. Her eyes, those same eyes that had beaten me just earlier were in another's body. Ms. Strauss was the older sister of Lisanna, and I couldn't help but feel some sort of fear towards her. I wasn't scared of Lisanna, was I? No, of course not, I let her beat the crap out of me, I was anything but scared of her. So why wouldn't I come to her? She was the nurse, she would _help _me, I knew she was nice.

"Lucy, is everything alright?" Her caring voice called to me, but I didn't budge. She walked over to the cabinet across from me, pulling out supplies to tend to my injuries.

"Please tell me what happened, here, have a seat," Ms. Strauss seemed so warm, so kind. Slowly, I limped over to the bed and gingerly took a seat beside her. I didn't want to rat _her sister _out! What if she took Lisanna's side? Mira leaned forward and dabbed a cloth at my wounds, eliciting a hiss from me every now and then.

"Tell me what happened, Lucy, I won't bite!" She said humorously, and I sighed lightly.

"The thing is, I don't want to rat her out…"

"Rat her out?"  
>"Well yeah…you know her after all…" I mumbled, but she seemed to pick up what I said.<p>

"Well I'm almost positive I know her; I know everyone in this school!"

"No, no, I mean personally,"

"How personally?"

"I don't know, like a lot," I continued to mutter.

"Please tell me who did this to you; I promise I won't get mad at you for it! Why would I?"

"Because she's your sister!" I yelled, and immediately slapped a clammy hand over my mouth. I looked up at her, like a deer in the headlights.

"Lisanna?" She asked calmly, with a hint of curiosity. However, I didn't reply. I just sat there, hand over mouth, eyes wide with fear.

"Lisanna did this to you?" She repeated, her voice the slightest tone lower.  
>"Why did she do this?" I continued to stare up at the white-haired beauty, without a sound.<p>

"Why did she do this to you?" Nurse Strauss whispered, and placed a dainty hand on mine.

"It was over Natsu," I whispered half-heartedly, and I even wondered if she had heard it.

"Ohhh," I guess she did hear it, "Oh dear, she does get protective over him, doesn't she? But why would she do this? She was taught better than this!"

"Thank you Nurse Strauss," I said hurriedly, and flew as fast as I could out the door, only to find a certain pink-haired male walking down the hallway. He quickly turned, hearing the door shut, and his eyes widened with what appeared to be shock.

"Lucy! What happened?!"

"Nothing." I spat harshly, walking down the hallway best I could with a shin that was kicked until it was bruised and bled.

"Who did this to you? Wh-"

"_Nothing. Happened._ Alright? Just leave me alone," I hissed and continued down the hall. Why was I so mad? I should be happy he was worried about me, shouldn't I?

"_Please_, Lucy! Just tell me who did this!" Natsu trailed after me, like a lost puppy.

I quickly turned to face him, my dark glower piercing into his gaze.

"_Lisanna,_" I muttered as quietly as possible, then turned back around and stomped off to class. But part of me knew he heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

**I love this chapter so you should too! **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me**

* * *

><p>Compliments<p>

Chapter 12

The dismissal bell screamed out into the silent room of my last hour, and students hurried to get their things together, throwing books and binders into backpacks, flying out the door like water spilling out. I gathered my things, and calmly walked out. Being the last one out the door had its advantages, I guess. As I continued on through the halls, dodging people best I could, a large hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Lucy," the voice said, a serious tone agonizingly clear.

"What," I nearly whispered, refusing to turn my head. My single word failed to come out as a question.

"Did Lisanna do that to you?" his demanding voice asked.

"I never said that," I lied. Why did I lie? Oh right, because Lisanna was his childhood friend, and what was I? Someone he met earlier this week.

"I heard you say it."

"Well maybe you heard wrong," I spat, pushing his hand off my shoulder and briskly walking away.

Thoughts spun through my head the entire walk home. And they wouldn't stop. Why was I so mean? Why did I care if she got in trouble? Why was I so mad about Natsu asking about me? Maybe because it still felt like a big setup. Nothing but a lie. I grabbed my keys from my pocket, unlocking the front door to my small apartment. An exasperated sigh escaped my lips as I dropped my backpack on the ground and made my way into the kitchen. When I came back out into the small living space, I nearly dropped my freshly prepared iced-tea on the carpet.

"Hey," he said sheepishly, and I stared owlishly at the man on my couch.

"How did you get in here? _Why_ are you in here? W-"

"Geez, calm down, would ya? I just wanted to visit," he said leisurely. "But I was wondering, there's a party at Gray's at 6: 30, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Natsu asked hopefully, his voice cutely rising in question.

"What kind of party is it?" I asked, a hint of concern laced through my words.

"Pool party! You in?" He asked cheerfully.

"Uh, I…don't swim," I lied. But I couldn't have anyone seeing my scars.

"Oh c'mon Luce, you don't have to swim! Just come!" he pleaded, and he was doing a pretty good job at convincing me.

"No, Natsu. I don't like swimming! Or any of that!" I argued, and averted my eyes from his begging gaze.

"Please! Please! Please! _Please pleas please_!" He continued, and I finally gave up.

"Ugh! Fine!" I sighed, and stalked off towards my bedroom.

"Yes!" He smiled that horrible grin of his, flashing his strangely sharp canines.

I stepped out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam rolling out after me. What would I do? How can I conceal my scars if I have a chance of getting my face wet? I have a one-piece swimsuit to cover the ugly scars on my stomach, but I need make up for the scars on my cheeks. I pulled out a pastel pink and blue swimsuit, and a pair of cut off shorts.

"Ready?" Natsu asked. He was dressed in black swim trunks, and a tight-fitting red shirt.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I said, snatching my keys and phone and stuffing them into my small shorts pockets. We walked in silence on the way to Gray's house, so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, who's gonna be there?"

"The boys, obviously, and they said they'd invite your friends too. Uh, I don't know some other people Gray knows," Natsu trailed off.

"Wow. Descriptive," I mocked, and he smiled down at me, sarcasm clearly spilled across his features.

"Oh, it's this one," Natsu said, picking up the pace a bit.

"Lucy! Aren't you gonna swim?" A certain pink-haired idiot called from the large pool, the water's surface shaking from the amount of movement inside of it.

"I told you, I don't swim!" I called back from a table further from the water than probably needed. Erza and Levy sat with me, probably looking at their own crushes.

"Yeah Lucy, why don't you go swimming?" Levy chimed, and I sighed.

"I just don't like swimming, is all," I explained, before I felt warm hands wrap around me, and I was soon being carried. Towards the pool. And that meant only one thing. Off my makeup would go. I looked up at my carrier, and it was the person I least wanted to see. He grinned down at me, before swinging his arms, ready to throw me into the water. At the last minute, however, I clutched onto his forearms, my body twisting at a strange angle.

"Natsu no!" I screamed, but my hold wasn't tight enough on him. And I felt myself flying from his arms, as if in slow motion, and I hit the surface of the water.

Off comes the makeup. Out comes the past.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading, humans! Please favorite and review!~<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>Compliments<p>

Chapter 13

All the foundation and blush I had applied before the party came off, simple as that. I knew I should've gotten water-resistant products. I broke out of the water, gulping down a breath of air, before covering my cheek with a dripping hand.

"Lucy? Did you hit your cheek? Are you ok?" Natsu fretted, rushing to my side. His warm hands hovered just above my shoulders as if he'd hurt me in some way by such a simple touch. Before I could tell what he was doing, he lifted my hand from my cheek, allowing him to see the small series of scars just below my left eye. His worried gaze froze in unease and his grip on my wrist slackened, allowing me an escape. I rushed into the house; I needed a bathroom. I slipped on the cold tile, my wet feet flying across the surface.

"Hey! Lucy, you alright? Why isn't Natsu with you?" A familiar voice asked, and I looked up to see a shirtless ink-haired boy standing above me. Concern glazed in with his gaze, and he helped me up, my hand still pressed against my cheek.

"Thanks, I'm fine. Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" I asked quietly, and he directed me down a short hallway. I muttered another quiet thanks and made my way into the small bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"He saw them," I whispered to myself, running a hand through my blonde hair. I examined the scars in the mirror; tracing a finger along the small lines the kitchen knife had given me. I remember each line perfectly, how my "father" angled the dull blade just enough the perfectly penetrate my skin. How his eyes full of hate flooded over me, how I cowered against the counter as he continued carving nonsense lines into the soft flesh of my cheeks.

I was just glad no one had ever seen the big scars. The horrible, painful, bumpy ones stained into my stomach. The man dubbed as my father had used a pair of scissors for those cuts, and I remember my blood curling screams, and the look of enjoyment spilled perfectly across his face as he dug the pointed tool into my belly. A pound on the door hauled me from my thoughts.

"Lucy? Lucy are you in here?" Natsu yelled, another round of pounds on the door.

"If a person locks themselves in the bathroom, I'm pretty sure the other people should get the message that they want to be left _alone_," I hissed, and I felt a scowl tug at my lips.

"Please, can you just tell me-"

"Just _go_, so that I can go home!" I yelled again, anger rising inside of me.

"Why don't you want anyone to know? Why can't anybody know?" Natsu asked, and I could tell he was struggling to keep his voice calm and lowered.

"I don't want their sympathy," I stated, and unlocked the door, revealing said boy. He gave me sad eyes, shining with all too familiar sympathy. The thing I hated almost as much as my father.

"What did I just say? I say I don't need or _want _your sympathy, and that's exactly what you give-" my sentence was cut short, as I felt warm lips envelop my own. Calloused hands held my shoulders, holding me against the wall. I stood frozen in deep shock until his lips left mine, and I noticed I had taken my hand off my cheek. He held me there, and examined the lines fabricated forever in place. My eyes trailed down; from shame or bashfulness of his intense gaze I wasn't sure.

"If you don't want sympathy, then it looks like I'll have to make you fall in love with me faster," he whispered against my ear, while grazing his fingertips against the scars. "Oh, and I almost forgot to say that I love your swimsuit, it's cute." And with that final compliment he left me against the wall, face flushed, heart pounding. How did he change my emotions around so fast?

"Gray, if it's not any trouble, do you have any Band-Aids? I- hit my cheek," I asked lamely, and he gave me a look.

"Yeah, hang on," he chuckled, leaving to get my requested item. "Here you go. For your, cheek injury," he laughed, and I took it from him gratefully, laughing softly as well. I tore open the Band-Aids, and turned away to place them over my scars. I've had them long enough to know where they were.

"Hey, don't think I don't know what happened between you and Natsu just a second ago," Gray teased, and I whipped my head up to look at him.

"You two are progressing fast," he chuckled, and the blush on my face seemed t increase.

"Yeah," I muttered, "I guess we are."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**Here's a quick meaningless chapter. Becuase, you know, I kinda haven't updated in forever. So, I hop eyou enjoy this 500 word-chapter. **

* * *

><p>Compliments<p>

Chapter 14

Sick. Being sick was one of the worst things for me, not only because I felt like the weight of the world was ramming into my head repeatedly, but because I normally had a strong immune system. So on the rare occasions that I did get sick, it was no ordinary "cold" or "fever." And, as of now, I couldn't be left alone. No matter how many times I told him that I would be fine on my own and didn't need him to take care of me, he stayed.

"So," I began, pausing to cough despite the pound my head gave with each forced exhale. Natsu looked at me patiently, sitting on the edge of the crowded bed. "Why are you still here?" I finished in my hoarse voice, and I almost winced when he threw me one of his wide, toothy grins.

"Someone has to take care of you, yeah?"

"Yeah but why you?" I sighed, closing my eyes that seemed swollen with the want for sleep.

"Well who else would take care of you other than your wonderful boyfriend?" He purred cheekily, and my eyes snapped open, glaring at him in a childish way.

"You're not my boyfriend."

"Who says?"

"Me," I finished, closing my eyes again.

"Aw, c'mon Luce, you're so boring!" He whined. I still don't know why I like this idiot.

"Well excuse me for being sick," I mumbled through sleep-laced words. Natsu huffed, and I cracked one eye open to see him readjust himself on the bed, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his broad chest. He closed his onyx eyes, and let his head of spikes fall onto his shoulder. Before I could close my eyes and try to get some more sleep, I bolted upright, and was thrown into a vioent coughing fit.

"Lucy? Do you want some water?" Natsu's harmonious voice asked, but it was coated with worry. I somehow managed to nod my head, and he rushed off into my kitchen, disappearing behind a wall. My coughing continued, and Natsu came back, holding a thin glass of water. I took it with slightly shaky hands, and through sputters, managed to drink the container of cool water.

"Thank you," I sighed, and he smiled down at me, placing the now empty glass on my bedside table, and snuggled back onto his spot on the end of the bed. I soon heard his soft snores and I found myself soon succumbed into a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

**Sorry, just to clear things up because this is really confusing, chapter 14 had nothing to do with the story. So, yeah sorry haha. But I really liked how this chapter turned out! Please enjoy chapter 15 of Compliments!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters. Not me. **

* * *

><p>Compliments<p>

Chapter 15

Natsu and I walked out the front door of Gray's house, waving goodbye as we did so. Natsu had his arm around me, and the front door soon shut behind us.

"Well, what'd you think?" Natsu asked me, shifting his gaze onto me comfortably.

"What? The party?"

"Yeah the party, weirdo. What else would I be talking about?" he asked, and I gave him a look glazed with a heavy amount of annoyance.

"It was fun," I said with a smile. "But I _didn't _like when you threw me in the pool!" I scolded, and he looked down at me sheepishly.

"C'mon, was it really _that bad_?" I crossed my arms across my chest with a huff.

"Yes, it _was _that bad, thank you," I retorted, and then realization hit me. Natsu had seen the scars. Even worse, I had _let him_. I quickly jerked out from under his arm, and he threw me a look of alarm.

"Luce?"

"I have to go! I-I'll see you later Natsu!" I cried, before sprinting as if my life depended on it down the road towards my apartment. I head him running after me, shouting my name, telling me to stop, but I kept going. After all, running was what I was best at. I finally got to my front door, and I fished for my keys in my pocket. When I felt nothing but emptiness in the fabric, panic washed over me, and the memory of leaving my keys in the bathroom struck me like a slap in the face. So, what else could I do, other than bang on the door, screaming for my landlady to let me in?

"Lucy!" His voice bounced off of the dark streets, and it fueled my fists to pound faster on the door. Just as Natsu was approaching the front door _fast_, said door swung open, and I stumbled inside, shouted a panicked "thanks" to my strict landlady, stomped up the steps, and slammed my door shut so hard it shook. With shaky hands, I locked the door. Apparently the owner of my small apartment hadn't tried to stop Natsu, for I heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs, and pounds on the door equivalent to my previous ones.

"Lucy what's wrong? What's going on?" he shouted to me through the thick wood, but I kept my lips sealed. Not a sound escaped my room that entire night, but I knew he was still there. Even when I silently climbed into bed, I knew he was still on the other side of the door. Why did he care so much?

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a lovely review, and stay tuned for future updates of Compliments, Don't You Remember?, and Ever Stronger! Have a nice day!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

**I haven't updated in so long! But here's this chapter that I'm pretty darn proud of so please enjoy the newest chapter of Compliments!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters**

* * *

><p>Compliments<p>

Chapter 16

When I woke up the following morning, I hoped Natsu had left. I don't know why I ran, and why I didn't talk to him, but it just _happened_. I just remembered that he had seen the scar, and I bolted like a frightened animal. It wasn't that bad, right? It was just a scar. That's all he'd seen. So why did it matter so much to me? Thoughts bubbled through my head as I strolled leisurely down the hall towards my compact kitchen. Little did I know there would be a surprise for me there. A _big _surprise. When I reached the room, I saw a pink-haired _idiot_ sitting crossed-legged on the countertop.

"Natsu," I growled. At the sound of my voice, he immediately turned his attention onto me, and he wore a sheepish grin on his sharp, yet friendly, features.

"H-hey Luce!"

"Natsu what are you doing here?"  
>"Well you-"<br>"_How _did you get in here?"  
>"Through the-"<br>"Why are you eating _my_ food?"

"I was hungry-" I cut him off abruptly and sighed exasperatedly, rubbing my temples in an irritated motion.

"Never mind, but seriously, how did you get in here?" I asked, and that almost guilty look wiped across his face again, and he pointed weakly towards the window in my living room.

"You came in through the _window_?!" I screeched, and he scratched his head nervously, with the half-eaten muffin still resting in his opposite hand.

"Well yeah…you locked your door so…" He trailed off, and I sighed again as I started gathering the needed ingredients for breakfast.

I sat down in the seat next to my friend and set down my plate of eggs and toast. He had gotten more of the small muffins that infested my pantry and was currently sitting sideways in the chair, facing me as I ate.

I chewed before swallowing, and turned my head to face him, pointing my fork his way.

"How do you stay so skinny when all you eat is junk food?" I asked, motioning towards his rapidly decreasing pile of packaged muffins.

"I work out-duh," he retorted matter-of-factly around a mouthful of bread. I sighed, and heard a clatter on the floor, and I noticed the absence of my fork. So naturally, I bent down and picked it up.

"Aw Luce stop! Your hair is _brushing against my muffin!_" he cried, and I quickly pulled back up, to look at him in bewilderment.

"_What_?"

"Your hair was all over my muffin!"  
>"What!? Why does that even-what!?"<br>"Your hair couldn't get enough of my muffin!"  
>"Natsu no! What!? No!" I sputtered, and turned away hastily, hurrying to finish my breakfast. After a short while of silence, I heard the telltale rustling of another package opening, and I felt a light tap on my arm.<p>

"Sorry Luce I just tapped you with my muffin." I shot him another puzzled glance, but he paid no attention to me.

After I had finished my meal and Natsu ran out of muffins to eat, he followed me into the living room, and onto the couch beside me.

"Why are you still here," I muttered. It was more of a question than a command.

"Well who else is gonna keep you company?" He inquired with a small smirk gracing his thin lips. I had to hold back a smile of my own at the sight of the mere jerk of his lips.

"Compliment for the day! I don't think you should cover up your scars; they give you character," my friend said with a genuine smile, and it was only a second later that I realized he had commented on my scars. My hand flew onto my left cheek, where the scars lay, and I gasped as I felt the light bumpiness of the permanently damaged flesh. He saw my scars. Again. I scrambled off the couch, hand planted firmly on my cheek, but I was pulled back onto the cushiony seat by an unmistakable hand.

"What did I just say?" My pink-headed crush murmured, and he was soon hovering above me, charcoal eyes lidded. He held me firmly, pinning me down by my arms, yet I didn't even try to escape his grasp.

"What did I say? He repeated.

"T-to not cover up my s-scars…" I whispered, and he lowered his head down slightly, until I could feel his hot breath against my cool skin. Before I knew it, his lips captured mine, holding them captive in their hold. My own lips moved with his, like a rhythmic dance. My hands moved to their own accord, and they were soon tangled in his thick hair. Our breaths were short, but that didn't stop us. His hot lips moved against mine. His movements were clumsy yet demanding and I couldn't seem to get enough. I moaned into his mouth as he bit down onto my bottom lip, and I pulled at his hair again.

A knock sounded at the door, but neither of us stopped. At least, until I heard my eldest friend's bold voice through the front door.

"Lucy?" She asked through the wood, and I stopped abruptly, my breaths short and I tried to regain my breath.

"E-Erza?" I shouted, mentally cursing my stuttering.

"Lucy, may I come in?"

"J-Just a second Erza!" I squeaked, and I pushed Natsu off of me, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"What the hell Lu-" he started, and I clamped a panicky hand over his mouth.

"Natsu get out _now_! If Erza finds out that we were kinda-_making out_-she'd kill me _and _you!" I whispered, and grabbed his shirt that had been thrown to the floor at some point and shoved it into his chest, pushing him towards my room.

"I'm staying in your room?" He whisper-yelled, and I nodded hastily, and bumped my shin against an end table.

"Lucy?" Erza's voice asked that was clearly flooded with concern, and I cursed under my breath and managed to shove Natsu into my room, and rush over to the door where one of my closest friends waited on the opposing side of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Did it come out okay? Please leave a lovely review, favorite, and follow! Thank you all so much, and look forward to updates on Compliments, Don't You Remember, and Ever Stronger! Have an amazing day!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**School jock Natsu Dragneel never pays attention to bookworm Lucy Heartfilia because really, who would? But then he starts complimenting her every day about something. Anything. Everything. And she finds herself falling even deeper into his waiting embrace.**

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on Not Even a Spell lately and everything. But, I hop enjoy the newest chapter of Compliments!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its lovely characters. That's Hiro Mashima you're looking for**

* * *

><p>Compliments<p>

Chapter 17

I opened the door, greeting my red-haired friend with a shaky smile. I swiped at a drop of nervous sweat.

"Come on in, what's up?" I asked casually, allowing Erza to step inside. She wore an almost grim expression on her face, and took a seat on the couch Natsu and I were previously on.

"Lucy, I wanted to ask you if the rumor going around was true," Erza said, her voice low. Her sharp violet eyes pierced through me with a look of sympathy that she knew I hated.

"There's a rumor spreading about…me?"

"Yeah, I heard from someone that Lisanna…had…beat you up…" She trailed off, searching my eyes. But I didn't let any expression through. Who had started that rumor? How had they found out about it? It couldn't have been Natsu, right?

"Lisanna?" I asked. I decided I'd play dumb since I had only met her the other day. That should work, right?

"You know who she is, right? Nurse Strauss's younger sister," Erza added, but I kept my expression in a puzzled state. "Short white hair, light blue eyes," She prodded, swiping her hands on either side of her neck, imitating the length of Lisanna's hair. I shook my head.

"Oh good, the rumor must be fake then," Erza sighed, and I had to hold in a breath of relief myself. I couldn't let anyone know what had happened. Although I had muttered to Natsu about who gave me the beating.  
>"By the way," Erza started, drawing my attention towards her rather than my thoughts. "Was someone in here before I got here?" My breath hitched in my throat at her question.<p>

"No," I replied quickly, and she threw me a look of suspicion.

"Are you su-"  
>"I think I would know if someone was in here or not, Erza, don't you think?" I rushed out, cutting her off despite knowing she hated when she was interrupted.<p>

"Lucy! I've told you countless times _not to interrupt me_, and don't play dumb I heard multiple crashes, thuds, and whispers!" I paled at her suddenly strict tone.

"W-Well, maybe Natsu was here before…" I murmured submissively.

"Natsu? Why was he here?"  
>"S-Stopped by…"<br>"Why are you stuttering?"  
>"I don't know."<p>

"What were you two doing?"

"Eating." It wasn't a complete lie. We _were _eating before…

"That's all?" She eyed me suspiciously again.

"Yes," I answered almost proudly, not allowing the other half of our activities loose. Erza never lifted her skeptical eyes from me, and I was sure my face stayed a ghostly pale. Soon the redhead was rambling on about something, probably school, and that's when I heard a small-yet unmistakably audible- thud from my bedroom.

Erza was an observant girl; I knew that by experience. (Never try to steal her food as a joke.) So when my eyes snapped towards my closed bedroom door, her eyes followed.

"Something wrong?" She inquired, and I quickly turned my attention back on her.

"No, nothing's wrong, keep saying- whatever you were saying," I retorted casually, and she sent me a glare.

"Well," She began slowly. "I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom," She claimed, and I nodded in response. Erza _always _took a long time in bathroom, this I also knew from a harsh experience, so I took the chance to talk to Natsu. I opened the door slowly, trying not to let the hinges creak. I would have to oil it sometime.

"Don't make noise!" I whispered into my room, and Natsu appeared in the crack of the door an instant later.

"So what I can't breathe?"  
>"No!"<p>

"Wha-"

"Look I don't want her any more suspicious. She already knows you were here before."  
>"You didn't tell her about us…?"<br>"Do you think I have a death wish? _No_ I didn't tell her and I'd like to keep it that way," I huffed, rolling my brown eyes at him. Soon- I'm not even sure how it happened- I was pulled into my room and being kissed against the wall. His hot mouth roamed over mine and I helplessly kissed him back. And in an instant Erza was in the doorway, her face redder than her vivid hair.

"E-Erza!" We gasped in unison, pulling away from each other, and I hit my head against the dark blue wall. My face was soon as red as hers, and Natsu scratched the back of his head, dark eyed lowered.

"I-I'll be leaving n-now," The redhead sputtered, and I grabbed her arm before she could bolt.

"Don't tell _anyone _about this or I'll tell Jellal you like him, eat your strawberry cake for a month, and call you by your full name _every time I address you_," I threatened. "Got it?"  
>"Yes!" She squeaked, (a rare sound from Erza) and I soon heard the click of the front door.<p>

"What was that for?" I scolded, and Natsu responded with a puzzled look. "Why'd you kiss me? _Again_?"

"I told you I'd make you fall in love with me!" He retorted.

"You're making me fall in love with you by saying you're better than me at running, taking me to a party _your _friend was throwing that I didn't even want to go to in the first place, throwing me in the pool and seeing my scars, kissing me, climbing through my window at nine in the morning and emptying my pantry of muffins, kissing me again, and then _one more time?"_ I finished, breathless, and he nodded silently.

"The way to a woman's heart is through her stomach, not her lips!"

"Isn't that with guys? Not girls?"  
>The way to a Lucy's heart is through her stomach, not her lips!"<p>

"So you're saying you wanna go on a date?" He smirked. A cocky, all-knowing smirk that sickened me with the incredible amount of attractiveness.

"M-Maybe!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and stomping out of the room.

"But you kissed me back, _again_!" I didn't respond to his comment. Instead, I grabbed him by a spiky lock of hair and dragged him out of my apartment.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Lucy stop that _hurts!_" He cried, dragging behind me.

"Good," I responded coldly, and released his hair when we had finally gotten out of the building.

"Pick me up at seven." Was all I said when I slammed the door on his still slightly pain-twisted face. And I marched back up the stairs, ignoring his shouts of happiness. I sighed to myself as I settled into the cozy sofa. I've been acting too differently lately.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder where Natsu will take her? Please leave a lovely follow, favorite, and review for me! They make my day! (Especially reviews...) But anyway, thanks for reading and have a great day!~<strong>


End file.
